Family Portrait
by Titanic-crazed-teen
Summary: Victoria Rose Hockley is the only child of Caledon and Rose Hockley. She is absolutely miserable. The only person who has ever shown her any love is her mother. From a father who loathes her, to high society expectations, she feels she's being crushed under the pressure. But, when she learns her place...everything will change. This is her story.
1. Prologue

**Family Portrait**

Disclaimer: I am not James Cameron. I do not own Titanic, or Cal and Rose. O only own the character of Victoria Rose Hockley.

**Prologue**

Victoria Rose Hockley was born December, 27th, 1912. She was the only child of Caledon and Rose Hockley. She was concieved 2 months before the wedding, and when she was born it caused scandal. Cal didn't want his good reputation to be ruined. So, when Victoria was born, Cal despised her. She was just a tool for blackmail, and he had to make sure nothing EVER got out. But, he didn't want to put her up for adoption. If he did, she would eventually find out who she was and where she came from. But, Caledon Hockley was not the kind of man to back down. If she had to stay with him, he would make life hell for her. And that's exactly what he did.


	2. Chapter 1- Come To Me

**Family Portrait**

**Disclaimer:** I am not James Cameron. I do not own Titanic, or Cal and Rose. I only own the character of Victoria Rose Hockley.

**Chapter 1- Come To Me**

**March, 20th, 1912**

It was late, I knew that. He said he wanted to talk to me, I didn't know why, but he did. I slowly made my way to his room. I knocked on his door and I heard his deep voice say, "Come in." I entered slowly and shut the door behind me. He was lying on his bed relaxing and he looked like a God, he had no shirt on, and his dark hair was down in his eyes. His muscular arms and chest were exposed. His skin looked like cold, smooth, marble. I know I'm a lucky woman, he's absolutely gorgeous. And once I married him, I could have him forever, all the other girls would be so envious, even though he's probably already slept with half of them. I knew I had made a terrible mistake coming to see him. But, I squeaked, "Cal, you said you wanted to speak to me."

He looked at me. I sensed something in his gaze, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Cal then answered me, "yes sweetpea, thank you for coming." Then, he got up off his bed and strode over to where I was standing. He put his hands around my waist, and he kissed my cheek. I became very uncomfortable. I didn't like it when he got in these moods, he would always try to seduce me, or something crazy like that. But, I have my wit, and I know when trouble is lurking nearby.

I said calmly, "Cal, what did you want to talk about-" Cal cut me off. He said seductively, "Why don't we do something else besides talking Rosie?" I knew what he meant by that. He had been making advances on me ever since we became engaged, and when we traveled through Europe on our Engagement Trip. But I didn't feel ready. I wanted to wait as long as possible, but, I knew it would have to happen sometime, I would be the one to bear his children.

I began to worry, I just didn't feel ready to give him my virginity. I wanted to wait until our wedding night. Also, if I became pregnant, there would be enormous scandal. But, I was just scared. I knew he was more experienced in that field than I was, he had been with many women, even some of my friends. I began to wonder, ' _Would he be gentle with me?' 'What does it feel like?' 'Does it hurt, or does it feel good?' _There were already girls my age who have had sex, but things like that are not discussed in high society, at all. Except, when girls marry, and their mothers tell them about their duties as a man's wife. But, I knew nothing, and I was petrified.

Cal would not wait. Sometimes, his lust for me just took control. He began to kiss my neck and face, also, he kissed along my shoulderblade, pulling back the fabric of my nightgown. He tried to turn me and face him, but I began to struggle. Cal looked at me and sneered, "Rose, you will honor me, as I am your future husband, so you will respect me!" I was too scared to speak, so I just nodded. I was usually brave and prepared, but I had never found myself in a situation like this before, so I just did as I was told, I didn't need to end up in the hospital.

Then, Cal led me over to his bed and sratled me. He crawled on top and began to undress me slowly. Soon, I was bare to his eyes. Cal just smirked and began to explore my womanly curves with his hands and mouth. He sucked on my breasts, making them sore and red. Then, he undressed himself and crawled on top of me once again. He centered himself over my opening and he whispered into my ear, "If you co-operate, it will be so much easier for both of us sweet pea." Then, he planted a kiss on my forehead and slammed himself into me as hard as he could. I cried out in pain. It felt as if I was being stabbed in my womb. It was unbearable, I just wanted it to be over. Cal was hurting me, and he knew that. Cal just thrust himself into me harder every time, and he made me bleed. Then, he came to his release and he emptied himself inside me. After that, he pulled out of me. He looked at the blood-stained sheets with distain. He snickered, "Well, look what we have here! Did I hurt you sweetpea, because I really didn't mean to. I'm sorry. How about you go to sleep, and you'll feel better in the morning." I just looked at him, tears silently streaming down my face. He kissed my cheek and rolled over on his side. Soon, I heard his shallow breathing, I assumed he was sleeping. I turned away from him, disgusted by him. Then, I fell into a silent, peaceful slumber.

I was ruined. Then, I knew that I was bound to this man forever. There was no way out now. My future looked so hopeless.

**Please Review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 2- New Discoveries

**Family Portrait**

**Disclaimer:** I am not James Cameron, I do not own Titanic or the characters in it, I only own, Victoria Rose Hockley.

**Author's Note: **First of all, this is my first story. So, if you review, please put some criticism, but not too much! I just want to make it better! Also, I would like to thank addine995, she gave me inspiration through her great story 'Left Outside Alone' it really is a great story! Well, enough with all that, on with the story!

**Chapter 2- New Discoveries**

**May,10th, 1912**

I was speechless. No, that wasn't it. I was stunned. I couldn't believe it. I was pregnant. I was almost 2 months along and it was 5 days until the wedding. I knew I had to tell Cal, but I just didn't know how. But, the one thing I did know is that he wouldn't be pleased. If this got out, there would be scandal. I was afraid for my unborn child, I was afraid that Cal would destroy it.

As I drove in the car to Cal's sprawling Philadelphia estate, I was thinking of ways to tell him, if I said it in the wrong way, who knew what would happen to me, or the baby. Once I approached the mansion, I stepped out with the help of the driver, and I walked inside perfectly composed.

Cal's manservant, Spicer Lovejoy, greeted me in the foyer with a smug look on his face. I knew I was in for it now. He sneered, "Mr. Hockley wishes to speak with you, alone in his study. He is anxious to know where you have been Miss Rose." I nodded and slowly made my way down a long corridor toward Cal's study. As I approached the large, oak doors, my heart stopped. This was the moment of truth.

I lightly knocked on one of the doors, I heard Cal's booming voice tell me to enter. Once I did, I noticed that Cal was standing with his back facing me and he was staring out the window to the city. Then he said with slight tension in his voice, "Hello Rose." He paused and turned to face me, with a small smirk on his face. He continued, "Dear, where have you been, I've been worried about you." I fidgeted in the seat I was sitting in, then, I stated plainly, "I was at the doctor." Cal looked at me with an eyebrow raised, he asked, "And what were you doing there? Are you ill?" I replied, "Darling, you know I haven't been feeling my best lately, and so I figured I'd visit the doctor, just in case." Then Cal spat ate, "Well, what's wrong with you then?" I replied as calm as possible, "Nothing is wrong with me, it just seems that I'm going to have a baby, I'm pregnant."

Once those words were out of my mouth, Cal's dark eyes met mine in a menacing glare. He was trying to read my emotions, all he saw was fear, just what he wanted.

He strode over to where I was sitting and he grabbed my arm roughly, pulling me close to him. I looked into his dark brown eyes, I squeaked, "Don't hurt me, please..." Cal chuckled darkly, "Of course I wouldn't dream of hurting you while you're in such a delicate condition." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Then he sneered, "How far along are you?" I replied, "Almost 2 months." Then, Cal let go of my arm and started to pace around his study with a nervous expression on his face. It seemed he was deep in thought. Then, after a while, he said, "When the baby arrives, there will be suspicions because it would have arrived early, to them of course. But, we could always claim prematurity, or we could just get rid of it after it's born and say it was a stillborn." After he said that, he shot a dark smirk to me. I didn't want to have to give up my baby. I wanted a child to love and care for, also, I wanted it to have everything that it deserved, even if it had to put up with Cal as its father. Then he added, "Or, we could always get rid of the problem all together." I knew, that Cal was serious about that last part, he didn't make threats lightly. But, abortion was illegal, even if they found someone to do the procedure, there would still be rumors.

Then, he came back up to me and sneered, "If anyone finds out about this, I will personally make sure that your child never sees the light of day!" Cal left in a huff and I was left alone, I was doomed.


	4. Chapter 3- Starting Life A New Way

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! So far, I haven't been able to write really long chapters. Because, when I write I prefer to get it on paper first, amd this all seemed really long in my notebook :) Also,I've been thinking of this idea for awhile and i just started putting it on paper, so this is all the thing's I've written so far! Enjoy this chapter! After this one is posted, I'll need to write in my notebook! So, I'll try to get more up ASAP, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3- Starting Life A New Way**

**May,15th, 1912**

I awoke that morning with a smile on my face. Until mother came into my room and chirped, "Hello dear, don't you think you should get up and eat something? You don't want to be late for your own wedding!" Then, my smile vanished and a deep sadness filled me. Today was my wedding day, also this would be last day of my life before Cal claimed me as his own. I would become his little trophy wife, to be shown of a like a prize to the rest of society.

So, I slowly dragged myself out of bed, and went downstairs to eat a light breakfast. Then, I came back upstairs and took a nice, long, soothing bath to ease my nerves. Suprisingly, I was actually quite nervous, even though I didn't want his marriage. I mean, isn't every woman nervous on her wedding day? Afterwards, I dried and I began to dress.

While mother was tying my corset, I said, "Mother, there really is no need for you to be tying it so tightly, I can scarcely breathe. You do know I am with child, and this certainly cannot be well for the child." mother replied sharply, "If you hadn't concieved this child, we wouldn't have to hide it, you brought this upon you yourself." After that, I was silent. I knew that this wasn't my fault, but she acted as if I seduced Cal, but really, it was the other way around. But, I was the only one who knew.

Hours later, I was all ready for the biggest day of my life. I was dressed in a gorgeous lace and silk dress, with a Belgian lace veil to go with it. Also, on my head, I wore a spectacular diamond and pearl wedding tiara, and I wore a matching necklace. My hair was pinned loosely with pearl hairpins, and my fiery red hair looked radiant against all the white. I looked stunning.

When I reached the church, I became very sad. I was practically giving myself to a man who would control me and just use me for the rest of my life, also, I was just someone to bear his sons. But, it was for the best, it was for our child.

I heard the Wedding March begin. I got ready to walk down the aisle. As the wide double doors opened in front of me, I felt the eyes of all of Philadelphia's society on me. I walked down the aisle with my head high and my back straight, at least I still had my dignity. I knew deep inside, I was doing the right thing. Even though I would probably be miserable for the rest of my life. But, I wanted what was best for my unborn child, and this was the only way.

As I reached the front of the church, I took Cal's hand and we both went forward to the altar. The priest began, "We are gathered here today to witness the union of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony." He droned on and on about love, faith, and trust. Things that I would never find in my marriage to Cal, all I would find is misery.

Finally, the priest said, "Do you, Caledon Nathaniel Hockley take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in death, in richer and for poorer, til death do you part?" Cal answered smoothly, "I do." Then, the priest turned to me and said, "Do you, Rose Elizabeth DeWitt Bukater take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, to love him and serve him, til death do you part?" I felt numb. I felt nothing. I felt as if I couldn't breathe, partially because my corset was tied so tightly, the other reason is because I felt as if I was being crushed under all the pressure on my shoulders. It was a moment before I answered, Cal was glaring at me coldly. I finally said, "I do." Then, I felt the whole world crumble at my feet. The priest proclaimed, "With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." We shared a quick kiss, it wasn't just a peck, but it wasn't Frenching either. Just a little of both. Just simple, quick, and chaste.

When we pulled apart, Cal had a triumphant smirk on his face. He had won, and now, I was his. Forever.


	5. Chapter 4- Save Me

**A/N:**** I know in this chapter I put that the Plaza hotel was in Philadelphia, but it is in New York, I know. I just put it in there because it's a fancy hotel, and I just wanted to! Enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Chapter 4- Save Me**

After the ceremony, everyone made their way to the grand Plaza Hotel for the reception. The reception was absolutely grand. There were many round tables set up with shining silverware, and beautiful, white china. Also, there were red roses everywhere as an accent against all the white. There was a large buffet with many delicious foods. The cake was also there, it was tiered with 3 layers, and white frosting, and red icing roses. Also, there was a large dance floor and a orchestra.

During the reception, we accepted congratulations from all the members of high society. We conversed with multiple people, I was dragged into many boring conversations with Cal's family and friends. I wasn't even sure if I listened or paid any attention. I just let Cal do everything for her. I didn't even really remember anything, it was just all a blur to me. The only somewhat fun part was when I got to talk with some of my friends, when I wasn't glued to Cal's side.

After the reception, I went into a private room to change out of my dress and into traveling attire. I was placing a large, blue hat on my head, when I heard a knock on the door. It opened to reveal Cal standing there with a small smirk on his face. He came into the room, and shut and locked the door behind him.

He came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders as an act of possesivness, not intimacy. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. Then, he said, "Are you ready to leave for Pittsburgh?" I nodded and replied, "Yes dear, I am." Cal smirked and said, "Good, we leave in 10 minutes, and dear, try to smile for once, would you?" Then, he turned and left me to finish getting ready.

As we made our way out of the hotel, to the car waiting outside for them, Cal whispered in my ear, "Remember to smile sweet pea, do not make me look a fool, are we understood?" I just looked at him and gave him my best 'go-to-hell' look, Cal glared at me darkly.

We exited the hotel and everyone clapped and cheered. I pretended to laugh, and I faked a smile. Cal led me over to the waiting car, and he helped me inside. Then, he got in after me. I was now at his mercy.

As we reached the train station, Cal helped me out of the car, and w boarded the train that would take us to Pittsburgh.

Most of the train ride was spent in an uncomfortable silence for me. Occasionally, Cal would look up from his newspaper to ask if there was anything I needed. I declined and returned to reading my book, or staring out the window.

I was thinking, I was thinking about my uncertain future as Cal's wife. I knew that this was just a marriage of convenience, and it would never bring me happiness. The only thing that would make happy in this marriage, would be the children I would have. I knew that when I had the baby, I would shower it with abundant love and affection, as I would do with all the children I l would have. But, I also knew that Cal probably wouldn't give a shit. He would just be an intimidating, frightening figure in its life. He probably wouldn't even show any signs of affection, and he would be distant. He wanted nothing to do with the children they would have, unless they were boys, of course. Also, all I really was to him was a prize. A prize to be shown off to everyone else when we went to any social event. I knew he would never love me, he didn't know what love was. He might care for me, but love, that was just a joke. One day, I might grow into love with him, but that was in the future.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted. Cal lightly touched my knee and said, "Rose we are here, come along." I stood and linked my arm through his. We left the train, and a porter brought us our bags. We got into a car that was waiting for us to take us to Cal's sprawling estate about 15 minutes out of Pittsburgh. The driver closed the door, and we sped off to our destination.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I can only make the story better! But, please not too harsh, it's my first story!**


	6. Chapter 5- A Dangerous Threat

**A/N: This chapter, and all the rest are in Rose's POV.**  


**Chapter 5- A Dangerous Threat**

About half an hour later, we were at our destination. As the car pulled up in front of the large estate, I couldn't help but look in awe. The front lawn and gardens were perfectly manicured, with beautiful flowers, and roses climbing their way up the creamy brick walls of the mansion. And the house itself was quite large with 3- stories, white brick walls, and tall, shiny, windows. Inside though, it was even more grand. There was a 2-story library, a grand ballroom, a conservatory, a wine cellar, and 7 magnificent suites, not including the master bedroom.

We exited the car, and I linked arms with Cal as we made our way toward the large, oak doors leading into the house, while the driver unloaded our things from the car.

As we entered the foyer, I gasped. It was quite opulent, with an elegant double staircase, white marble floors, and a magnificent crystal chandelier and Tiffany dome overhead. As I was taking this all in, Cal gently laid his hand on the small of my back, and led me up the grand staircase, to our bedroom.

Once we entered the master bedroom, I was once again taken aback. It just seemed that every room this house was luxurious. Our room was really more like a small apartment than a bedroom. There was a large sitting room with a fireplace, and several silk couches with many comfortable pillows for decoration. Also, there was an expansive balcony with roses climbing their way up a wall, and elegant French doors. Our suite also included an all white bathroom with many windows, a large claw footed tub, and shiny black marble floors. Also, I had my own wardrobe with many new dresses, shoes, and accessories in stock. And the bedroom itself had gold-paneled walls, several tall windows with French doors leading out to the balcony, and the biggest, softest looking bed I had ever seen. It was a four-poster, with golden, silk blankets, and creamy white Egyptian cotton sheets underneath.

As I was in my little trance, I hadn't noticed that Cal had removed his jacket and hat. He came up behind me and put his hands on my waist. He whispered, "Is it all to the Madame' s liking?" I smiled lightly and kissed his cheek. "Yes, it is very nice darling, all of it!" Cal answered, "Good, I'm glad you like it sweet pea." He then said, in his 'suave' Cal voice, "Don't you think it's getting late dear, we should go to bed." I replied, trying to sound calm, "Yes, it is getting quite late, I'm going to change into my nightgown darling." Cal responded with slight tension in his voice, "sweet pea, there is no need for that. You probably can't even get out of that dress alone anyway. Come here, let me help you." I replied with her voice shaking, "Cal, I don't want-" He cut me off before I could finish, he said, slightly impatient now, "Rose, I said, 'come here', didn't I?" I squeaked, "Cal, I don't want to harm the baby, please-" He cut me off once again, he was furious now. He screamed, "No Rose, you will no longer deny me, you are my wife! And, you will honor me!" I was too shocked to fight him now, i walked toward him, and he began to undress me.

As Cal was helping me out of my gown and corset, i was worrying for my unborn child. _What will happen to me? What if he hurts the baby? _I didn't want to think these horrid things, but I couldn't help it. I was afraid.

**This part is rated a little M, and I decided to do it in Cal's POV, because I feel no one really understands him. It's sad.**

Soon, she was standing in nothing but her chemise. I stared at her, she was so beautiful. But then, I led her over to the bed, as I laid her down, I shot her a dark smirk. I wanted her to rightfully be mine, and only mine, not just tonight, but forever. Once she was on her back, I got on top of her and pinned her down. I stared at her for a moment with lust in his eyes. I was ready. Then, I lifted the chemise off of her, and stared down at her naked body with hungry eyes. I thought to myself, _she's finally mine, she better prove herself worthy, because she didn't do much last time._ I started to kiss her roughly, and my hands wandered over her hips and breasts. Then, I undressed myself and I thrust myself into her sharply. It felt so good to me, but Rose, all she ever did was cry and whimper, it irritated me. It was her duty as my wife to pleasure me, didn't she get that?! Rose squeaked, "Cal, the baby, please!" I just looked at her for a moment and sneered, "I couldn't care less about you or that stupid thing!" After I said that though, I actually felt guilt shoot through me, I did care for Rose, and I wanted her to know that. But, I blocked out these feelings by thrusting myself into her even harder, I felt her walls closing around him, and I moaned in pleasure. After a while, I came to his release, and I felt myself spill my seed into her. Then, I quickly pulled out of her, I smirked at Rose, and I said in a mocking tone, "Don't you feel much better now dear?" She just looked at me with pain in her eyes. Then, I rolled off her, turned out the light, and fell into a deep sleep without any worries in my mind, I was a happy man.

**Please leave a review! Tell me what you think! Or, you could just PM me! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	7. Chapter 6- Adjustments

**A/N:**** I really just find it important to describe Rose and Cal's marriage and relationship with each other, so when Victoria comes into the story (in a few chapters) you will be able to understand her life and her relationship with her parents better. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 6- Adjustments**

When I awoke the next morning, sunlight was coming in through the windows, blinding me. I groaned and turned away, towards Cal. I realized that I was quite sore from last night's exertions. So, I decided to go take a nice, warm bath to soothe me. Carefully, i tossed aside the blankets, and tiptoed into the bathroom, I did not wish to wake Cal.

When I reached the bathroom, I ran the hot water, and added lavender-scented bubbles, the scent always seemed to have a calming effect on me. I climbed into the warm water, and relaxed. After a while, I got out and made my way back into the bedroom.

When I entered, I noticed Cal was awake. I also noticed that he didn't look too happy. I tried to sound somewhat cheerful, so I said, "Good morning dear." Cal just looked at me with a menacing glare. He replied with sarcasm dripping from his voice,"Good Morning Rose, I trust that you enjoyed your morning beauty rituals, because I certainly did! Thank you for waking me up sweet pea!" I just looked at him and I answered sweetly, "Yes, darling, I did, thank you for asking!" Cal just glared at me coldly, then he got up from the bed, put on his robe, and stormed past me, and into the bathroom. I heard water running from the faucet, _How ironic! _

I had some time ony hands now, so I decided to have a look around my new home. I exited the suite and walked down a long corridor with many doors. I got curious and opened one. I looked into a room with pale yellow walls, and a white crib, dresser, and rocking chair. Also, there was another small bedroom attached. _This must be the nursery. _I closed the door as quickly as I opened it. I walked around this large house exploring every room. The grand ballroom, the library, the dining room, and the conservatory. The last room I came to had large, oak doors. _This is probably Cal's study. _I stepped inside and quietly closed the door behind me. The walls were dark with mahogany paneling, and there were several tall windows, letting in the light of the morning. There were many tall bookcases with neatly shelved books, and other small things. On the walls, there were important framed documents such as Cal's diplomas from various schools he attended, including Harvard, also there were many business documents. Also, in front of the tall windows, there was a large, oak desk. On it, there were many papers scattered everywhere. Also, there was a photograph. I picked it up and examined it. It was of her and Cal, they were standing in front of the Eiffel Tower in Paris. I remembered when the picture was taken, it was February of this year, while they were on their Engagement Trip in Europe. _That was when I actually loved him. _I had loved Cal then. But, when we returned from the trip in early March, things changed. Cal started treating me like an object, he started controlling everything I did. And not long after it all started, he took my virginity. I lightly touched my still flat stomach. I thought, _His baby is growing in there. _I smiled lightly at the pleasant thought.

Then, I heard someone open the door. When it opened, I turned around to see Cal standing there with a slight frown on his face. He demanded, "What the hell do you think you're doing in here?!" I just stood there, stunned, like a deer in the headlights of a car. He snapped impatiently, "Well?!" I stated, "I was just looking around the house, and I guess I just wandered in here, it's very nice by the way!" Cal just glared ate. He finally said, "Well, could you leave now, I have something I need to tend to." He pointed at the door. I scurried past him and went into the hall. Cal called after me, "Sweet pea, I'll be in the dining room for breakfast in a little while, why don't you go ahead, you probably know where it is, since you've just been wandering around all morning." I nodded and headed toward the dining room.

Breakfast was a quiet affair , as it usually was. But, I started to speak. "Darling, would you mind if I walked around outside later on, it's such a beautiful day!" Cal didn't even look up from his newspaper, he responded automatically, "I don't have a problem with that sweet pea, just as long as you're back in time for lunch, were having some guests over." I nodded and replied, "Of course, I am going to go dress, I will see you later." As I walked past him, I gave him a kiss, and went upstairs to dress for the day.

Once I was dressed, I walked outside into the bright sunshine. I wandered around admiring all the beautiful flowers in bloom. Also, I visited the stables and petted the horses. After a while, I realized it was getting quite late. I ran back to the house as quick as possible.

When I entered, I saw Cal standing there with his arms crossed, looking quite upset. He came up to me and roughly pulled me closer to him. He snarled, "Where have you been?! I've looked everywhere for you all afternoon! And didn't you remember we are having guests over for lunch? Do not make me look a fool Rose, are we clear?" I replied, "Crystal." Cal smiled, "Good, now go upstairs and change into something nicer for lunch, quickly!" He let go of my arm, and I trudged up the stairs. I was going to have to change some things, I would have to change myself, it was for the best.


	8. Chapter 7- New Beginnings

**A/N: Hey! I swear, in the next chapter, I will ****finally**** introduce the character of Victoria, just hang in there! Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! **

**Chapter 7- New Beginnings**

**August 1912**

Cal and I had been married 3 months. I was now 5 months pregnant, and i was beginning to show, and of course, everyone knew. It was pretty obvious. My life had pretty much settled, and I had been molded into Cal's perfect society wife. Every social event we attended, all the men stared at me as if I was a prize racehorse. It disgusted me, I felt so used.

My days were quite boring, I had somewhat fallen into a rhythm.

Every morning (except on the weekends) Cal would wake at 8:00 and dress. Then, he would come and wake me, so we could eat breakfast together before he had to leave for work. At 9:00, Cal would leave for the mill, and I was left alone for the day. Then, I would usually go tend to things around the house, like planning dinner for that evening, fixing bouquets of flowers; small things. After that would be taken care of, I would dress for the day. Then, to relax, I would usually go into the library and read, or I would walk outside and visit the stables. (I was unable to actually ride, because I was in a 'delicate condition', at least that was what Cal called it.) By then, it was usually time for high tea or lunch. I would have some of the high society ladies over, or I would visit someone else, or a friend. Afterwards, I would go read a while longer, and then I would be ready to greet Cal with a kiss by the door at 5:30, when he returned from work. Then, we would go upstairs and change into proper dinner attire. Around 7:00, we ate dinner together, or with guests we were having over for the evening. Afterwards, I would excuse myself to retire upstairs for the evening. I would change into my flowing nightgown, and I would read in front of the fire in the sitting room of our suite. Then, after working in his study, or socializing with the company they had over for the evening, Cal would join me upstairs. He would usually bathe, or come in front of the fireplace for with me for 'alone time', which was surprisingly nice. We would talk, or, of course, Cal would have me to himself. Then, after a long and tiring day, we would go to sleep.

Honestly, I couldn't wait to have the baby. _Maybe then, things would be somewhat alive around here!_ I thought. I had already gotten some things for the baby's room. But, I was unsure what the gender was, so, I decided to visit the doctor. He had told me since I was carrying up high, it was most likely to be a girl.

I was pleased with this news, I had always wanted a daughter! However, Cal was quite upset when I told him, I knew he wanted a son. He looked mad, and I became scared.

Before I knew what was really happening, Cal was dragging me up to our room. Once we got inside, Cal shut and locked the door, he came over to me, and he grabbed me roughly by the arm and threw me on the bed. I knew what was coming next. I tried to kick him while he pinned me down, but he got rid of my shoes so I was harmless to him. I was terrified. _What if he kills the baby? _I didn't want anything to happen to my unborn child. Then, he began to remove my undergarments and dress. Soon, I was bare to his eyes. When I looked at him all I saw was lust and rage. I cried out, "Please, don't do this! You're killing your own child!" Then, he slapped me hard across the face, I tasted blood. Tears started to silently roll down my face. The baby and I were doomed. Then, he unbuttoned his pants and he centered himself above my opening. He sneered, "I'm just dropping in to say 'hello', dear." Then, he slammed himself into me as hard as he could. I wanted to cry and scream. But, I would not give him that satisfaction. He kept thrusting himself harder and sharper into me every time. It was so painful, as it usually was with Cal. Soon, he came to his climax, he emptied himself inside me and then, he pulled out quickly, making me wince in pain. Then, he put his pants on and left the room as if nothing had happened. I sat on the bed and cried and cried. He had tried to make me have a miscarriage. But, luckily, the baby went unharmed at his attempts. It just made him more frustrated. He hated the thing growing inside of me, he wanted to destroy it.

**October 1912**

As my time to give birth grew closer, I grew quite nervous. In high society, pregnancy and childbirth not spoken of, and young girls and women only found out about it if it was necessary. So, one day when my mother, Ruth was visiting, I decided to ask.

I said, "Mother, was it difficult when you gave birth to me?" Mother nearly choked on the tea she was sipping. She nervously laughed and asked, "What do you mean Rose?" I responded, "I want to know what it was like when you gave birth to me, just because I am going to be going through childbirth quite soon, and I am just somewhat nervous." Mother thought about it for a moment, then she said, "Dear, childbirth is a very natural process, you will be fine. Almost every woman goes through it, there is no need to be worried or nervous." But, I was not satisfied. I prodded, "Mother, I want to know how it feels, is it painful?" Mother slowly exhaled, she answered, "Rose, for me, yes, it was painful, but, childbirth just is dear!" I inquired further, "But, what does it actually feel like? What actually happens?" Mother was becoming impatient, she snapped, "ROSE! There is no need for you to be asking such inappropriate questions, that will be enough!" Afterwards, I just kept quiet and continued on my needlepoint.

For the last few months of the pregnancy, the doctor ordered for me to be on bed rest. I needed all the energy I could get. At the end, I was very uncomfortable most of the time. My back always hurt, and I felt heavy. Worst of all, I couldn't sleep. I felt ready to have my baby.

**Please review! Love it? Hate it? Want me to throw it in a fire? Tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 8- Pure Innocence

**A/N: The chapter you've all been waiting for, and I chapter that took me forever to get right... I introduce to you, Victoria Rose Hockley. Also, I would like to give credit to addine995 once again, she helped me with this chapter, and some of her brilliant ideas are in it, thank you! So, here we go, Enjoy! Remember to review!**

**Chapter 8-Pure Innocence**

**December, 27th,1912**

**Rose's POV**

As I awoke that morning, I stretched and rolled on my side to see that Cal had already awoken. He had said something about a business meeting the night before, so I figured he already left.

As soon as I was fully awake, I rang for my maid, Trudy to bring me my breakfast. I had been unable to leave my bed the last few months of my pregnancy, doctors orders. I was quite uncomfortable lately, I felt heavy, and my back always hurt. I just wanted to have this baby already.

Soon enough, I heard Trudy at the door with my breakfast, I told her to come in. Once she entered, she chirped, "Good Morning Mrs. Hockley! How did you sleep?" I replied, "Good Morning Trudy! And yes, I slept fine, thank you for asking!" She set down my breakfast tray next to my bed, and turned to leave. Before she left, she asked, "Is there anything else I can get you mam?" I responded kindly, "No, thank you, I will just need you to come get the dishes once I'm finished." Then, she curtsied and turned to leave when suddenly, I felt a warm liquid run down my thigh, and drench the fine linen sheet beneath me, I was confused and worried, was anything happening to my baby, was it hurt? I looked at Trudy with a look of concern and fear, and I said in a shaky voice, "Trudy, what's happening to me, I just felt a warm liquid run down my leg, is everything alright?" She looked at me with a worried expression on her face.

Then, I felt a sharp pain in my side, and then I knew I was going to have my baby. I gasped in pain as another pain shot through my whole body. I managed to get out between clenched teeth, "Trudy, call the doctor, and Cal, I'm having the baby!"

As Trudy went downstairs to call the doctor, I clenched the fine linen sheets as another sharp pain ripped through my body, the pain was unbearable! When she returned, she told me that the doctor and Cal were on the way, and I felt somewhat relieved by this news. Another sharp pain shot through me, and Trudy pressed a cool cloth against my sweaty forehead to try to cool me down. Soon, the doctor arrived, and he told Trudy to go get some towels and some other things. More pains were tearing through my body, it just seemed to get worse, I whimpered in agony. I just wanted this to be over soon.

Eight and a half agonizing hours later, I was still in labor. The doctor looked somewhat worried, I had asked him if everything was alright, and he reassured me it was. But, I just knew something wasn't. I began to worry, _What if something happened to me? What if the baby doesn't make it? What if I didn't make it? What would Cal do with our child? Would he abuse it or just throw in it the streets? _ All of these thoughts were buzzing in my mind. But, I was distracted as another contraction ripped through my exhausted body, I felt as if I was slowly, slipping away.

But, then the doctor said, "your contractions are close enough together, and your cervix is fully dilated, I believe you are ready to have this baby." I was frightened. All the thoughts came rushing back into my mind, but I pushed them aside, I had to concentrate on bringing my baby into the world.

The doctor kept telling me to bear down and push, soon, the baby's head was crowned. I screamed in pain, it was excruciating. But, after multiple times of bearing down, and pushing with all the strength I had left in my weak body, I finally heard the cries of an infant as the umbilical cord was cut. The doctor proclaimed, "It's a girl!" Suddenly, all the pain from the last eight hours was washed away, I had a daughter! A beautiful baby girl to love and care for! I felt like the happiest woman alive!

**Cal's POV**

When I heard that Rose was having the baby, I rushed home from the business meeting I was attending. I was worried for her. I wondered how what she was feeling now, I wondered if she was afraid.

When I arrived home, I ran into Trudy. I asked her somewhat calmly,"Is she alright?" She nodded and said the doctor had just arrived, and he was upstairs tending to her, what a relief! Then, I nodded, and calmly walked to my study.

As Rose was struggling to give birth, I was in my study waiting it all out. I tried to block out her whimpers and screams of pain from my head, it was torture to my ears. I was standing in front of a window with a glass of brandy in my hands. I watched the amber liquid swirl around and around in my glass. I was thinking.

First of all, I was worried. Actually, it was more like I was on the verge of a mental breakdown. I was worrying about Rose. _What if something goes wrong? What if she doesn't make it? How will I care for this child on my own? What if something happens to the baby? _ But, there was also something else I was thinking about. I wanted a son. A smart boy to take over everything once I was gone. Also, I wanted to be a better father than mine was to me. My father abused me and killed my mother, I don't ever want him to hurt my child. I prayed that nothing went wrong. I just didn't want to lose Rose, she was my everything.

After many hours, I heard a knock on my study door, I went over and opened it. It was Trudy. I asked her with clear worry in my voice, "Is everything alright?" She replied, "Yes, everything is fine sir. I just came to tell you, your daughter has been safely delivered." I stood there for a while, in silence. _So, it's a girl then. Why can't anything be right about this baby!_ Then, I said to Trudy in a calmer voice, "Thank you, that will be all, you may go."

Inside, I was furious. I knew that my daughter was useless to me. I also knew that I would be the one buying everything for her until she married when she becomes of age. _I'm already planning on getting rid of her!_ I chuckled to myself at the thought. Also, she was just a tool for blackmail. If anyone found out that she was conceived out-of-wedlock, we would have a scandal on our hands. I pondered about it for a minute or so, and then I felt that I hated her. I hated my daughter with a passion, and I would never love her or show her any real affection. But, I wouldn't let her existence ruin my life, I would ruin hers. Of course, I would buy her things, such as dresses and other things that were necessary. But, no presents and no extras. No anything. I wanted her to be miserable. And that was exactly what I would do.

Then, I left my study, and climbed the stairs to our bedroom. I knocked on the door and Trudy came out. I asked, "could I hold her for a moment?" She nodded and disappeared into our suite. I really didn't want to hold her, didn't that count as affection? I was just trying to figure out a way to keep Rose and the baby separated. Also, I was somewhat curious to see what my daughter looked like. Soon, Trudy returned with a small bundle of white blankets in her arms, she handed it to me.

She was so small, and quite light. She was fast asleep, but she opened her eyes when she felt me holding her. Her eyes were wide and the most brilliant color of blue I had ever seen. They were the color of the sea after a storm. They were the kind of eyes that could consume a person if they looked into them long enough. Also, she had a tiny patch of dark hair, like mine, on her tiny head. One day, she would have beautiful ebony curls. She had clear, white, skin like snow, and it was smooth and soft like silk. And, she had tiny, red lips. She was so beautiful, so perfect.

But, despite her beauty, I wanted to destroy her. I wanted to destroy her innocence, her life, her dreams, and her soul. Suddenly, I had the urge to crush her tiny, little skull with my bare hands. But, I handed her back to Trudy before I could. I told her coldly, "Take her to the nursery, and keep her there. Do not let Rose see or hold her, no matter how hard she begs. Are we understood?" She nodded and responded, "Yes sir, I understand." Then, she turned and headed toward the nursery. My plan had just begun.

**Rose's POV**

I had been resting for a while after the baby had been born. After I was awake, I asked Trudy, "Trudy, could I see my daughter now?" She had a nervous look on her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything, I heard Cal say, "Rose, she's in the nursery, where she belongs." He motioned with his head for Trudy to leave. He came over to the bed and sat down next to me.

He stroked my cheek, and then I said "Why can't I see her?" He responded softly, "The nursery is where she belongs, there really is no need for you to need to see her or care for her, besides, it's the nanny's job, it's not your place dear." But, I argued, "but, I'm her mother, she needs me!" He snapped, "No Rose! It is not your place as a woman of high society to be taking care of children! And, if I ever see you in the nursery with her, there will be consequences, are we clear?" I couldn't believe it. He was making me deny the love I had for my daughter. He was so cruel. But, if I argued, he might hurt me, or my innocent baby. So, I nodded and said with my voice cracking, "Yes, I understand." Then, a triumphant smirk crossed his face, he had won, once again. Then, he leaned down and kissed my forehead, then he said, "Why don't you get some sleep sweet pea?" Then, he turned and left me alone. I rolled on my side, and I fell asleep with tears silently streaming down my face. I was miserable.

**Please review, I know this is a super long chapter, it took me forever to get right! Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think, review, or you could just PM me. **


	10. Chapter 9- Burning Embers

**A/N:** **Hey!**** I want everyone to understand that the only reason I portray Cal as a total jerk in this story is because I just feel it's appropriate. Honestly, I love Cal! I think he's a great guy underneath all his arrogance, and I think he truly loves Rose. And I hate it when people think he's just so terrible. In all the other stories I'm planning on writing, he'll be the good guy. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9- Burning Embers**

It had been a couple of weeks since I had had the baby, and I still had not been able to see her. I begged and pleaded, but Cal wouldn't budge. The doctor had come a few weeks later to examine me to see if everything was alright, and he delivered some terrible news.

As he was examining me, he had a worried look on his face. I asked him, "Doctor, is everything alright?" He shook his head and said calmly, "Mrs. Hockley, is it alright if your husband comes in for a moment?" I nodded and he left the room.

He returned a few minutes later with Cal following behind him. Cal came and sat near the bed, next to me. The doctor continued, "Mrs. Hockley, first things first, you had a very difficult birth. It seems that your womb is somewhat damaged, and it looks quite severe." He paused for a moment, and I looked at Cal. He looked worried and anxious, but he looked down at me and squeezed my hand. He continued, "Mrs. Hockley, it seems that you will be unable to bear anymore children."

I just sat there in shock._ I couldn't have anymore children. _I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't even feel like a woman anymore. I looked up at Cal and I could tell he was furious. But, he was trying to cover it up. He noticed my distress, he kissed my forehead, and flashed me a fake smile. I knew he was most upset when he tried to hide it. I didn't want the doctor to leave, I would be at Cal's mercy. I didn't want to know what he would do to me. But soon, he did leave, and I was left to his wrath.

The moment the doctor left, Cal got up from where he was sitting. He walked over to the door to bedroom, and locked it. I knew what was next. I tried to look calm, but I was shaking under the thin nightgown I was wearing. He walked over to the bed, and he sat down on the edge, next to me.

He stroked my cheek lightly, and said in a patronizing tone, "Oh poor Rose, you must feel really useful now." I looked at him, fear shining in my eyes. He continued, his voice angry, "You're useless to me Rose. The only reason why I'm not divorcing you is because, if I did, there would be scandal. And I don't want to ruin my family's good name." He paused for a moment and smirked at me, then he continued, "But, I'm not mad at you because you cannot give me anymore children. I'm mad at you because the only child you gave me was a girl." I lay there, paralyzed with fear, I didn't even dare breathe. "And someday, that little brat will pay. But, of course, I'll enjoy it." I knew what he meant. He was sick. "No, you wouldn't even do that. You're sick!"I said with my voice shaking. He smirked at me and whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine, "But of course I would. I'm going to need some kind of payment for all the things I'm going to do for her."

Then, he crawled on top me and kissed me hungrily. I opened my mouth to try to scream, but he just forced his tongue inside to silence me. His cold, smooth hands were exploring my body. I tried to get away, but he just slapped me, I tasted blood. Then, I just lied there, waiting for him to just get on with it. His hands went up my inner thigh, and it sent shivers up my spine. Then, he touched in between my legs. I gasped as I felt his cold hands on my bare flesh. He began to stroke my most sensitive spot, trying to get me to come. But, I would never give in. Then, he found my opening, and he shoved his finger inside of me as far as it would go. I arched my back off the bed in pain, it felt as if I was being stabbed. He added another finger, and he began to pump them in and out mercilessly. I wanted to scream, but I would never give him the satisfaction.

Then, he pulled his fingers out once more, and I winced in pain. He looked at me and smirked darkly. He moved up to me again, and he pulled off my nightgown. I felt so vulnerable and weak when full body was exposed to him. He began to kiss me again, but softer. He planted soft kisses all the way down to my chest. He began to suck and lick my breasts, making them red and sore. He kissed even lower, down in between my legs. He licked and kissed my womanhood, making me come. It actually began to feel pleasant, but he realized this and stopped. Then, he undressed , and he centered himself above me. He leaned down and kissed me roughly, I could taste my juices on his tongue. Then he sneered, "Even though you cannot give me anymore children, it is still your duty as my wife to pleasure me Rose."

Then I felt the familiar pain of his penetration. He went faster and harder every time. I felt blood come out of my opening. I had bled for the last few weeks, but it was normal after a woman gave birth. But, I wasn't bleeding because of that, I was bleeding because I was being raped. After a while, Cal stopped his furious thrusting, and he released his seed within me. After he reached his climax, he collapsed on top of me and he laid his head on my chest. He began to breathe heavily, he got out between breaths, "I guess you really are useful for something." Then, he pulled out of me, got dressed, and left the room calmly. I rolled on my side and curled into fetal position. I just wanted to cry and cry, and that's what I did.

After some time, Cal returned. He looked at me in pity and smirked. I just couldn't take it anymore, I wanted my daughter, I needed her. I asked him with desperation, "Cal, I'm begging you, can I please see my daughter? If you let me, I won't ask anymore. Just once, that is all I want. Please, let me see her." He stood there looking at me for a moment, then he said, "Fine, once. That is all you will get. Do not ask me again, are we clear?" I nodded, and he left the room to ask Trudy to get her. He returned and leaned against the door frame, watching me like a hawk.

Soon, Trudy returned with a small bundle in her arms. She handed her to me. As soon as I saw her, my heart melted. She was so beautiful. She hadn't inherited my flaming red hair, but Cal's dark hair instead. She had gorgeous blue eyes that sparkled. She also had creamy, soft skin, and a tiny button nose.

As I was holding her, she began to coo, and she even smiled. A tiny fist emerged from the blankets she was wrapped in. I stroked her soft cheek, and she grasped my finger with her tiny hand. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, I was so happy. I began to sing to her softly, and slowly, she fell asleep in my arms.

Then Cal said, his voice interrupting my perfect moment, "I believe that's enough." He made his way over to me, but I just clutched my daughter close to me. I didn't want him to take her from me, I wouldn't let him. I needed to buy some time, I didn't want to ever let her go. I said, "I want to name her." He nodded and sat next to me on the bed. I said softly, careful not to wake my sleeping daughter, "I always said if I had a daughter, I would name her Victoria. It's such a beautiful name." Cal just scoffed and remarked, "You do know that name means 'victorious' don't you?" I ignored his comment and continued, "I want her middle name to be Rose, after me." Cal chuckled darkly and said, "she's supposed to be proud of that?" I looked at him for a moment, then I turned my attention back to my beautiful daughter. I kissed her again, and handed her to Trudy.

I watched sadly as my beautiful little Victoria was taken away from me again. I would love her, with all my heart. I knew I would. Even if no one else did.


	11. Chapter 10- My Misery

**A/N: From now on, ****most**** of the chapters will be in Victoria's POV, unless I want it to be different. Also, in this story, Cal and Rose never traveled on Titanic, so there's no Jack. And Victoria's dream is about something else, I'll elaborate in later chapters. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10- My Misery**

**Spring 1919**

I didn't dare breathe. If I did, I would be found. But, my plans were foiled as my best friend, Devin Delaney, found my hiding place. I had hidden in a large oak tree in my expansive backyard, one of my favorite places to be.

Devin shouted, "I found you Victoria, you're it!" I yelled back to him, "Fine, you win!" As I was making my way down the tree, I fell; scraping my knee, and ripping my stockings. My father would be furious! He thinks that proper young ladies aren't supposed to climb trees, but I really don't care. I think the things girls my age do are boring!

Then, I realized how late it was, almost time for high tea. I had to get back home. I did not wish to anger my father even more, he would already be quite upset about my torn stockings. I didn't need to be late for tea either. I got up off the ground and brushed myself off. I lifted up my lavender dress to see that my knee had began to bleed. I shouted to Devin, "I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow!" He waved to me and I half walked, half limped back to my house.

I entered through the back kitchen door, I really didn't want anyone to see me, especially my father. I started up the back stairs when I heard my maid Trudy scold, "Miss Victoria, your father won't like those ruined stockings, no he won't!" I hung my head, I knew I had done wrong. Then, she added, "you could give them to me later, I'll see what I can do. Also, your parents are in the sitting room, they are anxious to know where you've been all day." I nodded and headed toward the front of the house.

As I reached the sitting room doors, my heart began to pound. I always got nervous around my father. He doesn't really like me. He's always criticizing me, or trying to change something about me. Also, he makes me absolutely miserable. He never buys me gifts or presents, not even for my birthday, or Christmas. Thank God for my sweet mother, I honestly do t know what I'd do without her. She's really the only one who cares about me, or even loves me!

I smoothed down my dress and combed through my messy black curls with my fingers, I needed to look somewhat presentable. Then, I knocked on the door lightly, and I heard my father tell me to come in. Once I entered, both of my parents looked at me, but their gazes were very different. My mother looked at me with worried, but loving eyes. While my father looked at me with a cold glare that could turn a man to stone, like Medusa in one of my favorite Greek Myths.

He noticed my torn stocking and bloody knee immediately. He said coldly, "Victoria, how many times must I tell you, it is un lady-like to be climbing trees like some monkey!" I stifled a laugh and looked down at my boots. I replied, "I'm sorry father, it won't happen again." He nodded and said, " Good, sit down."

I sat down in between my parents, and my mother said in a worried tone, "Darling, what has happened to your knee?" I responded while twirling one of my dark curls; a habit I had when I was nervous. "Well, Devin and I were playing, and I was hiding in a tree, as I made my way down, I slipped and fell." My mother opened her mouth to speak, but my father interrupted, "you're lucky you didn't break any bones. You need to stop climbing the trees, it's dangerous. Are we clear?" I nodded and said, "Yes, father." Then, he began to read his newspaper.

Then, my mother said, "Dear, why don't you play something for us?" I nodded and walked over to the grand piano. My father made me start playing when I was 5 years old. I would practice long hours until the notes and rhythms were branded into my memory, it was torture. Then, I began to play 'Fur Elise' , the latest piece I was trying to master. After I finished, my mother clapped and said, "That was beautiful darling." But, my father said from behind his newspaper, "That will be enough, you are excused. Go to your room to get ready for dinner." I nodded and left the room.

But, instead of going to my room, I went down the hall to the library. I loved to read. It was a way for me to escape and go on an adventure, or solve a mystery. It was fascinating. Also, reading books gave me ideas and knowledge, things girls my age are not interested in.

I'm different from all the other girls. I think the things they do are stupid and mindless. I prefer to read, write, and go on adventures with Devin outside, than sit around a tiny table with a bunch of dolls and talk about mindless things. Also, the other girls think I'm odd, and they avoid me like the plague. So, I really don't have that many friends, actually, the only friend I have is Devin. I don't fit in. They say I'm antisocial. But actually, I'm quite social. I like to ask lots of questions and I like to think about things. But, at least I have Mother and Devin, he's like the big brother I've always wanted. But, my mother is unable to have anymore children. So, it's just me. That's probably why my father hates me so much, I'm not the son he wanted.

Then, I heard my father enter the library. He saw me and glared at me. He sneered, "I thought I told you to go to your room." I replied, "I wanted to read." He glared at me again, and massaged his temples in frustration. He sighed, "Get out, and leave the book." I dropped the book I was reading, and scurried past him to get ready for another boring dinner.

Dinner was quiet, for me at least. Father says I'm not allowed to speak, unless spoken to. So, I'm usually silent at dinner. We had my grandparents over for dinner, as we did every Friday evening. So, it was tense. My father and grandfather don't get on well. When my father was a boy, about my age, my grandfather killed his mother. Afterwards, he began to abuse and brainwash him and his little brother, my Uncle Cirian. A few years later, he remarried and my step-grandmother was just as cruel. Also, they hate me too. It just seems my whole family does, both sides. Except my mother, of course.

My father talked with grandfather about business and politics, while mother gossiped with grandmother. I could tell she really couldn't care less, but she had to be a gracious hostess, and make polite conversation. But, I sat there, unnoticed, as I usually was. I was actually quite used to being ignored.

Soon, dinner was over, and everyone went to the sitting room for after-dinner coffee. I knew that this was the time for adults to speak about grown-up things, I didn't belong. As if on cue, my father said with deceptive kindness, "Victoria, sweetheart, it's getting late, how about you go upstairs to bed?" I knew that was a command, not a question. I nodded and answered, "yes, of course, Good Night." As I walked out, I kissed my mother goodnight, and headed upstairs.

Later on that night, I had a terrible nightmare. I was in black water, and I couldn't see anything. But, the water was freezing cold, I couldn't breathe. Soon, I felt all my senses dull, and everything went black. Also, another thing about me, I'm hydrophobic. (Or I'm scared of water, I learned that in one of the many books I've read.) Small amounts of water are fine. Such as puddles or bathtubs. But, if you put me anywhere near an ocean, lake, etc. I'll panic.

So, I went downstairs to find my mother, she always fixes everything. I heard my parents voices inside the sitting room. I figured my grandparents had already left. I heard my name in their conversation, so I decided to listen.

I heard my father say, "Rose, she's not like all the other girls. She asks too many questions. But, she doesn't only ask how a thing is done, but why. It's quite embarrassing." My mother argued, "Cal, what's so bad about being curious?" He snapped in response, "the problem is she thinks too much. It's not right for her to be wasting her time reading mindless books. She doesn't even have any friends, except Devin. Everybody thinks she's odd and antisocial. Mother defended me, "There's nothing wrong with being somewhat different!" Father snapped, "yes there is Rose. She is the only child we'll have, and she's not that impressive. If she keeps this up, she'll never find a suitable husband. Thank goodness she's got good looks!" My mother asked, "Well, what do you propose we do about this?" My father answered nonchalantly, "We send her to girl's school for a couple of years. When she comes back, she'll be perfect!"

My mother said something else, but I didn't hear her. I was too busy wiping away all of my tears. They really thought that I was a disappointment. And they were going to send me away from the only home I had ever known. They were going to change me into the perfect little society girl I was raised to be. But, I didn't want to be. I wanted to be different. And I didn't want to hear anymore. I ran back upstairs and I went back to my room. I shut the door quietly and crawled back under my covers. Then, I began to sob. I cried and cried until I had no more tears. Then, I waited for peaceful sleep to come over me.


	12. Chapter 11- Make It All Okay

**A/N: Hey guys! First of all, I know I haven't updated in a while, super busy with school and family things! Secondly, Happy Thanksgiving to all my visitors in the USA, I know I'm going to be eating a lot of turkey! Well, hope you guys like the chapter, also please review or PM me to tell me what you think! :)**

**Chapter 11- Make It All Okay**

The next morning, I awoke with puffy, red eyes, proof that last night wasn't a dream. So, I slowly got out of bed, and lazily brushed through my mangled, dark curls. Then, I rang for Trudy to come help me dress. Soon, she came upstairs and helped me into a dark blue, sailor-style dress. She also put my hair in a half up-do, and a large blue hair bow to match my gown.

Then, I trudged downstairs with a feeling of dread and sadness in the pit of my stomach. Once I entered the dining room, I suddenly lost my appetite. My mother looked at me with a worried expression on her face, she said to me, "Dear, you look quite pale this morning, are you feeling alright?" I answered her, "Mother, I feel fine. I'm just not very hungry this morning." She nodded and I sat down at our long table. Then, my father walked in and glared at me as if I was an insect. He sat down across from me and studied my face for a moment.

My father was very good at reading people. He could tell what they were feeling just by looking at their face. He was also good at finding out people's weaknesses, strengths, desires, and motives. This useful skill helped him get anything he set his mind to, a business deal, the attention of someone, or just perhaps a favor. He was very manipulative (another big word I learned from my reading).

After a moment, he glanced over to mother, and then he said to me, "Victoria, your mother and I have noticed that you don't particularly act like all the other girls your age, you wish to do different things with your time." He paused and took my mother's hand and held it. I knew what he was going to say. He continued, "It's not good for you to spend all your time reading and asking so many questions. Victoria, you need to have friends." I interrupted, "I have Devin!" He sighed impatiently, and continued, "I wasn't finished. So, your mother and I have decided to send you to boarding school for a few years, to perhaps change that, it's for your best interest."

After he said that last part, I just sat there, unmoving. I didn't know what to feel really, I felt numb. It felt as if the world had just stopped turning, for one moment. I managed to squeak, " So you're just gonna get rid of me, send me away from the only home I've ever known, just so I cam act like all those other brainless girls?! I know you're disappointed in me, there's really no denying that now!" My mother reached for my hand, but I pulled away from her, I was angry at her for doing this to me, for doing what my father just told her to do. I felt as if I had no one left.

She spoke up and said, "Dear, your father is right, this really is for the best!" But, I screamed at her in rage, "For the best?! You think sending me away from the only home I've known is the best! All girls schools are, are machines for pressing the soul into the smallest possible area, is that really what you want for me! To act like all those stupid girls with their stupid china cups and porcelain dolls! To act like everything is perfectly fine, when it's not! Because that's not what I want!"

Then, I jumped up from my chair and ran out of the dining room. I ran out of the house, and I ran and ran until I had no more breath in my body. I ran until I found myself at Devin's house, under his bedroom window. I picked up a pebble off the ground, and threw it at his window. Soon, he opened it and appeared. He asked me, "What are you doing here! Are you insane, if my mother sees you, you're toast! I'll be down in a second." Once he came outside, I had began to sob, I flung myself into his arms. He asked me with concern in his voice, "Victoria, what's wrong?" I sobbed into his shirt, "They're sending me away to boarding school, I'm doomed!" He rubbed my back with comfort and suggested, "Why don't we go somewhere alone, so we can talk?" I nodded and we made our way to Devin' s garden shed in his backyard, also known as 'our hideout'.

Once we reached it, we snuggled into a broken wheelbarrow, with burlap sacks inside, that we used as blankets. He told me sincerely, "I won't let them take you away from me." I gazed up at him and asked, "Will you look out for me?" He responded, "Always. I will always be here for you." Then, he hugged me, and I felt so much better in that moment. I felt I truly had someone to always go to. Soon, I fell into a deep and comforting sleep in his embrace.

Later on, I heard someone open the creaky door of the shed. I opened my eyes slowly, and I saw my father standing there, glaring at us. I gasped and I jabbed Devin hard in the side to wake him up. He grunted and screamed at me, "What the heck did you do that for?!" Then, he noticed my father standing there, his mouth hung slightly open. My father sneered at us, "Well, well, well, did you both have a nice little nap?" I was frozen. He reached down and grabbed my arm roughly, dragging me out of the wheelbarrow and the shed. I saw my mother talking with Devin' s parents, with a worried look on her face. She rushed toward me once she saw me and said, "Oh thank goodness we've found you! I thought I had lost you forever. Are you alright my darling?" I usually found my mother's embrace warm, and comforting, but just then, I felt as if I couldn't breathe.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Devin trying to sneak out of the shed, but his parents saw him and dragged him over to where we all were. Then, my mother finally let go of , and my father began to yell at me. He shouted, "What do you think you were doing?! Your mother and I have looked all over for you for hours! Do you know how worried we were, you could have gotten yourself hurt!" I responded meekly, "I just needed to clear my mind, that's all!" He raised his eyebrow at me and said coldly, "Oh, so that means you just go and trespass on other people's property?" I opened my mouth to speak, but Devin interrupted, "It's all my fault, it was my idea to go to the shed. I just wanted to comfort her. If you should be yelling at anyone, yell at me! Not her!"

My father narrowed his eyes, so they were just two, tiny, black slits in his face. And he pursed his lips into a straight, thin line, so you could barely see them. No one talked back to my father, no one, EVER! He growled at Devin, "What did you just say to me?" Devin responded bravely, "I said it's not her fault, leave her alone." My father did not wish to cause a scene in front of Devin's parents, also I don't think he could get away with bashing in his head right in front of them. So, he just said in his calmest voice possible, "I see, but Mr. Delaney, I believe it is none of your business how I discipline my daughter, so I suggest you back out of this now. Are we clear?" Devin nodded, and said, "Yes, of course Mr. Hockley, I'm sorry."

Then, my father turned to Devin's father and said, "I'm so terribly sorry for this little fiasco, I assure you, it will not happen again." Devin's father replied, "Oh, it's fine. As long as it doesn't happen ever again." After he said that, he shot a glare in Devin's direction. My father replied, "Oh, I assure you, I won't!" Then, my father grabbed my arm gently, and we headed back home.

Once we were out of ear and eye shot, my father gripped my arm roughly. He said to me between clenched teeth, "Listen to me, you little brat! When we get home, you will go directly to your room, and you will not come out, unless I say. I will deal with you later."

We got back to our house, and my father pointed to the stairs, and he said, "March!" My mother didn't make eye contact with me as I trudged up the stairs. She couldn't overpower my father, in our house, his word was law. I stopped at the top and screamed, "No one understands!" Then, I ran to my room, and slammed the door as hard as I could.

Soon, my father came into to my suite, and locked the door behind him. He walked into my bedroom. He glared menacingly at me from the foot of my bed, I backed up against my many pillows out of fear. I really had it coming to me now.

He said in an angry voice, "Victoria, you have proved to me that boarding school is exactly what you need for your behavior issues. You will be the daughter that I want to be proud of. When you return in a couple of years, I expect to see a change in you, or there will be consequences. I will not be made a fool Victoria, are we clear?" I nodded and said quietly, "Yes father, I understand." He turned to leave, when he was in my doorway, he stopped and turned to look at me. He said smoothly, "classes start in the fall." Then, he turned and left with triumphant smirk on his face, leaving me in my misery.

**Please remember to review, tell me what you think, I can only improve! Or, you could just PM me, you choose! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	13. Chapter 12- Sweet Dreams

**A/N: Just to make something clear, in my story, Cal and Rose never traveled on Titanic, so there is no Jack! Sorry to my Jack/Rose shippers, I was never really much of a Jack fan anyway... Well, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! :) Remember to review! :)**

**Chapter 12- Sweet Dreams**

A few hours later, I awoke from a deep sleep. I looked at the clock on my bedside table, it was already around 5:30 PM. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, then I heard my stomach growl... I realized I hadn't eaten anything all day, since I ran off from breakfast.

I reached over to ring for Trudy, but I stopped when I heard someone enter my suite. Soon, my father was leaning against my doorframe, smirking at me. He said in an amused tone, "You like to sleep late, don't you sweetie?" He came over and sat on the end of my bed. I asked him, "Father, I'm quite hungry, could I have something to eat?" He looked at me for a moment and then scoffed, "Well, you ran off from breakfast, and you slept through lunch. So, I would be pretty hungry too! But, you'll have to wait up here until dinner." I asked him, with hope in my voice, "Could I go to read in the library while I wait for dinner?" His amused face turned into a dark glare, he snapped, "Victoria, why I'm sending you to boarding school, is to turn you into a proper young lady, and if I let you read, that would ruin my plans." I just stared at him, then I asked, "Well, what do you want me to do?" He responded automatically, "What most girls your age do. Play with dolls and have fake tea parties." I stated, "I don't have any toys you never buy me any." He chuckled darkly and said, " Well, I guess you'll just sit up here and think of what a disappointment you are..." Then, he stood and said, "Make sure to change into a different dress before dinner, that one's a mess. Also, were having guests, so make yourself look somewhat presentable." And with that, he left...locking the door behind him, leaving me all alone.

Until dinner, I just sat in my suite...bored out of my mind. My father said I was unable to read, so I just sat on my bed, thinking...he couldn't tell me I couldn't think! When I thought about things, I went really deep...it's a good way to waste time, also, I just enjoy doing it. That's apparently one of the many things wrong with me, I think about things too much. I actually wonder about things, I don't only wonder _how_ I thing is done, but _why_...I like to ask questions, and that's bad, according to society.

I wondered, _Why does my father hate me so much? Does he really think I'm a disappointment? What does mother really think of me? Why does father want me to change? _But, I also thought, _Why do all the other girls act that way? And why does father want me to act like them? Why am I being forced to do something I don't want to do?_

But, my thoughts were interrupted with my father throwing open the door to my bedroom. He glared at me and sneered, "I thought I told you to change that dress, it's wrinkled..." I told him, "I'll change it now, I'll be downstairs soon." He snapped at me in response, "Why should I wait for you? I told you to do something, and you disobeyed. So, you can just miss dinner... But then again, we are having guests, so I suppose you have to be there... just hurry up and change into something more presentable, I'll be outside waiting..."

Then, I sprang up off my bed, and picked out a deep blue silk and lace gown from my expansive wardrobe. I also put on some white stockings, and I changed out of my worn and dirty boots. I also brushed out my dark curls, and I left it down. Then, I joined my father in the sitting room of my suite. He grabbed my arm roughly, and dragged me downstairs to greet our guests.

My father had over some business associates of his for dinner...it was all quite boring. All father did was talk about business and politics, and Mother and I just sat there and the whole time and listened. Well, Mother listened...I just pretended to. After dinner, Father and his associates went off to his study for drinks and cigars, while Mother and I were left in the dining room.

My mother spoke first, to break the silence. She said, "Darling, if you are mad at me, I understand." I looked at her, confused. I asked her, "Why would I be mad at you?" She sighed with relief and said, "Oh,thank God, I thought you would be furious at me. I really don't want to send you away, it wasn't my idea...I would never do something that terrible to you. I would never make you change who you really are... I just want you to know that. I love you Victoria!" I smiled at her and said, "I know, I love you too Mama!" She smiled and came over to where I was sitting, she hugged me and kissed my forehead. I really do love my Mother, I don't know what I would do without her.

Then, I heard my father say from the dining room doors, "Oh, how sweet! I hope I wasn't interrupting anything..." My mother let go of me, and she composed herself immediately, she always acted different around my father, she wasn't herself...she was guarded. I knew my parents had some feelings for each other, but it wasn't love... there was not one ounce of love in their marriage. It was mostly respect for each other, and sometimes they even cared for each other. But, they had a relationship...physical and mental... I knew this because my room backed up to theirs, and the walls were pretty thin. But their relationship was always tense.

He came over to us, and my mother said with worry in her voice, "No darling, you weren't interrupting anything, Victoria and I were just talking." My father raised his eyebrows and looked at Mother suspiciously... He didn't like it when she showed her love for me. Then, he barked at me, "Victoria, go upstairs for bed." I nodded and I went upstairs to my room to get ready for bed.

Soon, my mother came upstairs to help me get ready for bed, as she usually did. I was sitting at my vanity, and she came up behind me, gently brushing out my mangled curls. I opened my music box... one of the very rare gifts I have received... and I listened to the light tune float through the air. My mother began to braid my hair, and once she finished, I went over to my bed, and snuggled beneath the soft sheets and blankets. She began to sing me my lullaby, 'All the Pretty Little Horses' _When you wake, you shall have all the pretty little horses, dapples and greys, pintos and bays, all the pretty little horses... _ I slowly drifted off to sleep listening to her soft voice...without a single worry in my mind. Soon, I felt her pull up my blankets on me, and softly kiss my forehead. I also heard her whisper to me, "Sweet dreams my darling." Then, she turned out my light, and left me to my dreams.

**Remember to review, or PM me to tell me what you think! Also, if you're wondering what the lullaby sounds like, there is a link to a video on my profile! :)**


End file.
